Brand New Reality
by JanieTattoos
Summary: Jane and Kurt do a terrible job of trying to hide their elopement from the team.


Jane took a long swig from her almost-empty coffee cup and stifled a yawn. She and Kurt had only been home from Greece for a few hours when they'd received a call from Patterson to say that her software had cracked another tattoo. As her eyes tried to focus on the glaring computer screen in front of her, Jane's mind went elsewhere - it went back to Greece, on the deserted beach in Santorini, where she and Kurt had made their vows to look after each other forever. It had been perfect; no fuss, no stress, just her and Kurt. No last-minute makeup touches from Sarah, and no nervous hovering from Tasha or Patterson. It had been quiet, simple, and so so beautiful. Neither of them managed to erase the grins from their faces the entire time they were in Greece. It had almost been too good to be true. After everything they had been through, they had finally done it. And Jane couldn't be happier.

She recalled Kurt's vows to her - he'd been fighting back tears as he'd said them. _"Jane, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. We've been through so much, and although some of it hasn't been easy, we've always found our way back to each other. I know I've told you this already, but it's still true. All of it led me to you, and I wouldn't want to undo any of it. You make me a better person - you're the strongest woman I know, you're incredibly selfless, kind and smart. I love you so much, and I will be forever grateful that you came into my life."_

Jane still couldn't get her head around it - she was now _Mrs Weller._ For the first time - that she could remember, anyways - she felt a true sense of belonging. She was Kurt's wife.

Jane's emotional thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Patterson, tablet in hand, sliding into the desk chair next to her.

"Still dreaming of Santorini?" Patterson teased, reading the look on Jane's face.

Jane blushed, but not because she had just been caught daydreaming at work. She and Kurt had decided to keep their elopement quiet for a few days; they'd told the team that they'd just went to Santorini on an early honeymoon. Jane was surprised that the intelligent agents hadn't figured it out yet - she had been sure that Patterson, at least, would've been on their case as soon as they'd arrived back in New York. But, they'd said nothing. They asked them if they'd had a nice time, but there had been no hint of suspicion in their voices. Jane knew, though, that they wouldn't be able to keep it a secret forever; they were gonna find out sooner rather than later. But, for now, she was happy to keep their new life private.

"It was really wonderful," Jane smiled back at Patterson, raising her coffee cup to her lips for one last mouthful.

Patterson smiled back. "I'm glad you guys had a good time, it… IS THAT A WEDDING RING?"

Jane jumped in her chair at Patterson's sudden shriek of excitement. She followed Patterson's gaze to her right hand holding the coffee cup. And yup, there it was - the silver band with small diamonds encrusted into it was sitting proudly on her finger. Jane silently cursed herself. She'd forgotten to take it off - she'd so happily gotten used to the feeling of it on her finger that it hadn't occurred to her to remove it.

"Uhhh…" Jane didn't know what to say. She couldn't exactly deny it - the ring was right there on her finger, clear as day.

Patterson's eyes were widening with every second, a huge grin plastered on her face. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU GUYS ELOPED!"

"Shhh!" Jane pleaded, "keep your voice down!"

"OH MY GOD!" Patterson squealed. "THIS IS AMAZING! I mean, I'm slighly disappointed that we all missed it, but STILL! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!"

She then pulled Jane into a bone-crushing hug, which Jane returned with slight embarrassment. The entirety of SIOC was watching them, and Jane wasn't surprised - the whole building had probably heard Patterson's screams.

"Thank you," Jane said. She leaned back to look at her, her hands on Patterson's shoulders. "Now, _please,_ keep your voice down! There's a reason why we eloped, we wanted to keep it quiet for a few more-"

"Not possible!" Patterson replied, a glint in her eyes. She then proceeded to run into Kurt's office, flinging open the door. Jane groaned and rolled her eyes, before quickly following Patterson.

 _So much for keeping it secret,_ she thought to herself.

"YOU AND JANE ELOPED! WHEN WERE YOU GONNA TELL US?" Patterson squealed, running past Kurt's desk to give him a hug, despite his reluctance.

Shock was written all over his face. Over Patterson's shoulder, he raised his eyebrows at Jane.

 _Sorry,_ she mouthed back.

Kurt looked completely baffled. "How did you-?" he started, before Patterson cut him off.

"Jane's ring!" she said excitedly.

Kurt's eyes found Jane's - she looked extremely guilty. She held up her right hand, the tiny diamonds glinting off the office lights.

"Sorry, Kurt," she mumbled apologetically. "I just… I love wearing it so much that I forgot to take it off."

Kurt got up and walked past his desk to give Jane a hug, chuckling to himself. Jane pulled back slightly.

"Aren't you annoyed?" she asked quizzically.

"Of course not, Jane," he said gently, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "They were gonna find out anyways! And besides, if it wasn't gonna be because of you, then it was gonna be because of me."

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

Kurt lifted his right hand off Jane's neck and held it out in front of her. The silver band that she'd carefully placed on his finger just four days earlier was still there.

He smiled at her softly. "I guess you're not the only one who likes wearing their wedding ring," he said.

Jane grinned back at him, before pulling him in for a kiss.

"Okay guys, get a room!"

Jane and Kurt pulled apart to find Zapata smirking at the doorway, closely followed up by Reade. Before Kurt or Jane could even reply, Patterson yelled, "GUYS! JANE AND KURT ELOPED IN GREECE!"

Instead of sharing Patterson's reaction, Zapata simply looked up at Reade, a sly smile on her face. "You owe me fifty bucks," she smirked.

"Dammit, Zapata!" Reade cursed, pulling his wallet out from his trouser pocket and handing her a crisp fifty dollar bill. "How are you so good at this?"

"Oh please," Tasha laughed, "I can read those two like a book. 'Early honeymoon in Greece' is such bullshit - it was so obvious they were gonna elope!"

She then crossed over to Jane and Kurt, who still had their arms wrapped around each other, grins still on their faces. "Now," she said, putting both of her hands on their shoulders, "none of us are leaving this office until you tell us every last detail about the wedding."

Kurt looked at his wife, his eyes crinkling with happiness.

"Now, _Mrs Weller,_ " he said to Jane, "would you like to tell them, or shall I?"


End file.
